Truth or Dare (Ninjago)
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Im letting you choose 4 OC's and all the dares/truths! Hopefully I can get em all in! Hope its funny and Awesome! Hurry and get these dares/truths! THE MORE THE BETTER! :)
1. Chapter 1: Your OC's and mine

Chapter 1

Wolfgirl3059: I do not own Legos or LEGO Ninjago.

Hey Guys! It's MEEEE! Wolfgirl3059! So this as the title says; this is NINJAGO TRUTH OR DAREEEEEEE! I will be your host Wolfgirl and we will be also using my OC: KATIE! Katie's hair is in a brown Lego ponytail and she has eyelashes and a regular Lego smile. She is Jay's twin sister and the ninja of water. Her ninja suit is very similar to Jay's and her weapons are orbs of water. If not battling she usually wears a turquoise hoodie with thumbholes (Why thumbholes you ask, yes it is dumb for a Lego but what if a dare is to turn into human? Then what?) and black sweats. Her personality is: Awesome, sweet, caring but can get angry if she wants and she has a slight attitude, she also has a crush on Cole. OK, so you can dare the Ninjas whatever you want! I'll try to get all the dares in soon!

Jinxie Jaymes

Jade Juji

Kylie

Avery White

Luna Elizabeth Walker

Jade comes from: Luna Julien

Kylie comes from: ninjafreak0131

Avery comes from: Willowing wisp

Luna comes from: InsanityQueen

Jinxie comes from: Jinxie Jaymes

Ok and we have some dares. We will start those is CHAPTER THREE! Tune in next chapter to see what makes these ninjas SUFFER! Just kidding.

*Backstage*

Cole: Aww, she's gonna make us suffer!

Jay: THAT'S UNFAIR!

Kai: :3

Zane: This… is horrible! Horrible indeed.

Cole: *anime tear*

Kai: IM A DWARF

Katie: Kai you have problems.

Kylie: *highfives Katie* You got that right!


	2. Chapter 2: 1st dares!

Chapter 3: 1st dares

This is gonna be fuuuuun! Our first dares come from InsanityQueen!

Wolfgirl (WG): Ok our first dare is for Kai.

Kai: YAY! :3

WG: Ok, InsanityQueen dares you to jump off a cliff and land inside a cage with your fangirls.

Kai: OKAY! :3 *Jumps of highest cliff into cage of squealing fangirls* THAT HURTS! YAY!

WG: Ok. I knew Kai was so dumb he would fall for anything BUT if any of you will refuse to do a dare then you will be put into memory loss and forget to do spinjitsu.

Everyone except WG: NOOOOOOOO!

WG: And for truths, I will put you in a truth machine. If you are lying you will be zapped with a lightning ray and each time you lie more I turn the Pain-O-Meter up a notch. Okay, next dare comes from Sane Sane (InsanityQueen) again. It is for Jay. It says:

Jay: *GULP* *Sweats*

WG: Kick Nya down a building and never forgive her ever. She gave Nya a chainsaw for revenge if she wants.

Jay: NOOOO NOT NYA!

WG: Want to forget Spinjitsu?

Jay: No… *climbs on top of a super-tall building with Nya* Nya, just letting you know, I love you.

Nya: YEAH, YEAH JUST TAKE THE BLINDFOLD OFF.

Jay: I can't. *Kicks Nya as hard as he can and Nya falls screaming. *

Nya: AHHHHHH.

****************************************20 mins later*********************************

Nya: I GET WHAT THIS IS FOR NOW! *chases Jay with chainsaw*

WG: Hey, camera man are you getting all of this?

Camera man: *thumbs up yes*

WG: Okay. Next dare is for Lloyd.

Lloyd: Aww.

WG: It's not that bad.

Lloyd: Really?

WG: Nope, just kidding. Sane Sane said: IF YOU THINK YOUR SO TOUGH, GREEN NINJA, THEN HAVE A BATTLE WITH LUNA!

Luna: *Kicks Lloyds butt*  
Lloyd: WHY DO I HAFTA BE THE GREEN NINJA? *faints*

WG: are you ok?

Zane: Maybe he is in the so called love with Luna?

WG: I dunno but this next dare is for you. OH WAIT WE RAN OUTTA TIME! WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER/EPISODE! Cya!

Cole: When can people start the torcher with me?

WG: I SAID BYE! CYA NEXT CHAPTER! *grin*


	3. Chapter 3: Im running out of names

WG: welcome to truth or DARE Ninjago style! let's make these poor little ninjas suffer.

Cole: I hate you.

WG: I don't really care. SO let's make em suffer!

Cole: I hate u even more! AHH!

WG: Good luck because I locked the door! Your stuck doing dares till the chapter is over!

Cole: I still hate you. *throws book at wolfgirls face*

WG: COLE! This is rated K+! Don't get too violent!

Cole: whateve.

WG: so all of these truths and dares come from InsanityQueen and this next one is for Zane!

Zane: what shall I do?

WG: go around the mall and sing the My Little Pony Theme song (I don't own MLP) in the mall dressed like a pony.

Zane: IM PONY READY! *pulls down pants with a tutu underneath and takes off awkward hat and his head has a unicorn horn on it.* I'm twlight sparkle! *in girly voice*

Luna: TMI!

Cole: *suffocates of laughter*

Avery: Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom.

Jay: Avery you are such a downer!

Avery: Whateve. *dashes to the bathroom and laughs so hard she cries* OMG my mascara! I can't let them see me like this! *applies extra mascara* Almost do- Zane: *runs into girls bathroom* LELALELA! MY LITTLE POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *five minutes later* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONY!

Avery: *rofling*

Katie: Zane this is not the mall.

Zane: *skips happily to mall*

WG: COLE!

Cole: *wakes up* huh... What. AHHHHH A UNICORN FRENCHFRY!

Jay: Its me.

Cole: oh... I mean hi jay. *punches Jay in the face*

WG: Hey you better stop because it is your turn Cole.

Cole: NOOOOOO! IF this is CRAZY IM GONNA STALK INSANITYQUEEN AND PUNCH HER FACE IN!

WG: COLE! ENOUGH!

Cole: WHAT?

WG: ok... Pfft... You... *giggle* umm... HAFTARUNAROUNDTHEMALLWEARINGABARNEYSUITANDKICKPEOPLESBUTTS.

Cole: What did u say?

WG: You have to run around the mall, wearing a Barney suit and kicks peoples butts.

Cole: fine... I guess that's not that bad.

WG: and we all get to see it on camera.

Cole: WHAT? No!

WG: Spinjitsu!

Cole: fine.

Zane: IM BACK! :D

WG: just in time! *flicks on TV* ***ON tv***

Cole: *at mall in barney suit* LA DA LA DA LOOK AT ME LITTLE CHILDREN! -thinks: look for a person with a huge butt- Excuse me mam...

?: IM A DUDE!

Cole: *Kicks him in the butt* CYA SUCKER!

?: *chases COLE all over the mall*

Cole: DANG IT!

WG: *loling*

Everyone: *Loling*

WG: ok let's move on to truths from InsanityQueen. The first one is for Jay. Who do you like better? Cole or Kai?

Jay: *steps inside truth machine* KAI. *zap* OW!

WG: *turns pain-O-meter up a bit*

Jay: KAI! *zap* OWW! Ka- *zap* OWIE! *zap* I DID NOT EVEN SAY ANYTHING THAT TIME! Katie: I did that!

Jay: stupid twin sister.

Katie: :p always here bro!

Jay: crud. Ok ITS KAI! *zap* OWWWWWWWWOWIEOW! Wow, that felt like I was riding on a bull into a volcano.

WG: How'd u know it turned the notch to riding on a bull into a volcano?

Jay: I dunno. I guess it is Cole.

Machine: *dings green*

Kai: but I thought we were buddies!

Jay: I guess not.

Kai: *runs into corner and cries*

WG: Kai get over yourself. NEXT truth is for Zane. Zane, who is your crush?

Zane: *steps into machine* easy. Avery! or... P.I.X.A.L.

Avery: *gasp* *runs into bathroom and locks herself in stall and pulls out diary* HE loves me! *scribble write scribble*

WG: easy, next is for Cole. Do you think everyone likes your chili?

Cole: *steps inside* Nope! Kai told me to my face that it sucks.

Kylie: harsh dude.

Jade: YUUUUUP!

WG: Now we are moving on to dares. The next dare is for... Zane from Luna Julien. Zane, kiss jade for five minutes.

jade: NO PLEASE n-

Zane: *kisses jade*

Katie: HEY, HEARD OF PG ANYONE?

Avery: so childish.

Kylie: Katie, I know like for real!

Katie: Ikr. GRRRR.

Kylie: Rage much?

Katie: HEY!

Kylie: ok, ok I'm just kidding.

WG: Girls, cut it out.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Zane: done!

Jade: woo...*faints*

WG: this next one is for Kai. Play 7 minutes in heaven with Katie. From Luna Julien again

Kai: let's go Katesters.

Cole: HEY, ONLY I CALL KATIE KATESTERS!

Kai: well I get to play 7 mins in heaven with her!

Cole: your fricken gonna get it.

Katie: it's ok Cole.

Kai: enters room*

Katie: Ok now that we are alone *beats up kai*

Kai: NOOOOOO!

WG: next dare is from Luna Julien and it is for Cole. Cole eat all the cake you want to.

Cole: I'm not in the mood.

Kylie: Why not Cole?

Cole: because as much as I love cake I love Katie more.

Everyone: AWWWW!

Cole: BUT don't tell her that.

Everyone: suuuuure.

Cole: I guess I'll have a slice.

WG: next one is for Lloyd

Lloyd: Ok.

WG: from Luna Julien. Eat Coles chili for a week.

Lloyd: BUT it burns!

Jade: someone is gonna be gassy.

Lloyd: SHADDUP JADE! Cole make it less burning like.

Cole: Umm how about NO.

Katie: IM done! *kicks beaten up Kai in a wall* yup all done.

WG: okay... Well times up this episode! Cya next time! Bye!

Katie: Bye! Make these next dares/ truths good for all of us!

WG: Pure suffer next time. *grin* Bye!


End file.
